


Renaissance Ceilings in Old Libraries

by WooSan_Umbrella



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Crushing, Cute, Flirting, Library Aesthetic, M/M, quick fic, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooSan_Umbrella/pseuds/WooSan_Umbrella
Summary: San meets a very beautiful boy and flirting ensues./Wooyoung is greeted by an attractive guy, they hit it off.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 24





	Renaissance Ceilings in Old Libraries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my account, this is my first fic and I really hope you guys like it. If you have anything to request, put it in the comments, I'd be happy to write!

San walks into the massive library, smiling as the familiar smell of books fills his nose. He looks up; staring at the massive renaissance paintings that cover the entirety of the libraries' ceiling. Gigantic shelves lined up in rows only being separated by tables and other areas. This is by far San's place to come, to study or read. The librarians here are very nice and everyone not working there has an old soul.

Today, San is there to study. He has an exam coming up and the library is the best place for him to get some peace and quiet, only he can't focus. He was fully ready to study, he had a whole plan and schedule, but there was an assistant. He was beautiful and San was baffled, how had he never seen this boy.

Said boy looked to be about his age, with blonde hair that came down to connect with his eyelashes. He has these full, pink lips and the prettiest brown eyes, and wire-rimmed glasses spread across the bridge of his nose. He wore a pale brown and a white t-shirt. The cute boy had paired the top with some washed out jeans and ratty Converse's. In all honesty, he was beautiful, it's not San's fault he was distracted by such a god. 

The boy seemed to be re-shelving books, but he was having a hard time with reaching a higher shelf. Without him knowing why, San jumped up and calmly walked to the boy. San noticed that the boy was so close to reaching the shelf, just barely missing edge of the book. He stood on his toes, one leg bent behind him, dangling in the air. His tongue was sticking out in concentration and San just couldn't help but think that this boy was possibly the cutest being he had ever encountered. All he wanted was to tuck the boy into his pocket and keep him forever. 

"D'you need some help?" San asked and it was as if he was in a movie, the boy spun around surprised and looked up at San, just staring into his eyes. Everything seemed to freeze and he could audibly hear the boys' breath catch in his throat, and San flashed his most dazzling smile (the one where his dimples show off and everyone melts for it). The boy blinked a few times and San caught the boys name from the sticker name tag he was wearing. 

𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰! 𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴  
𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒆 <3

Wooyoung. Oh god, a beautiful name for an even more beautiful boy. Up close, San was able to catch the cute beauty mark under his left eye. It was so cute, San wanted to kiss it. He also noticed that he was slightly taller than the boy, which makes him asking to help less awkward. San grabs the book from Wooyoung and places it on the shelf, barely having to go up on his toes and he realizes his chest is right in front of Wooyoung's face. The boy is blushing when San comes back down and mutters a small thank you. 

San thinks he might die right then and there because Wooyoung can't get any cuter, it would be illegal. Somehow, he does though, and Wooyoung looks up with a bright smile. Arrest him, this one, officer!

"I'm Wooyoung, thank you for helping me." Wooyoung is still blushing but he's more confident now, as if he talked himself into speaking with San. Said boy's smile only becomes brighter with the acknowledgment and he sticks out his hand.

"I'm San, and you're welcome." A pause. "I wanted to say that you're really cute and maybe we could get coffee sometime?" San is baffled with himself, did he just ask a total stranger, a beautiful stranger, but a stranger nonetheless, to go out on a date with him? And how was he so smooth? Where did it come from? What would Wooyoung even say? 

~*~

Wooyoung blushed, words caught in his throat. A totally attractive guy just walked up to him, put his book away and then asked him out. What kind of God of Luck is on his side today? He couldn't stop staring, this guy was just... everything. He was a bit taller than Wooyoung, with a lithe build and super sharp features. He had cat-like eyes that crinkled when he smiled and the dimples. He had dimples and they were beautiful and Wooyoung wishes that he could see them all the time. He has a silver streak in his hair, striking against the rest of it which was dyed black.

When he had whirled around, Wooyoung wasn't expecting... him. Suddenly he felt very out of place, he always thought he belonged in a library, that was where he spent most of his time anyway, so he wasn't surprised when Ms. Lily offered him a job re-shelving books. But with San, the boy looked like he just fit in the aisles, making Wooyoung feel like he was wrong. But, it didn't feel bad, just different. 

He had to swallow three times before he could even tell the stranger his name and even then he still felt the blush creep up around his cheeks. He felt like he stuttered through every word, scared of messing everything up because holy crap he wants to stare at this man everyday. 

And then San asked him out for coffee, his heart basically stopped. This totally hot stranger wanted to go out with him? There was no way, absolutely no way, but he wasn't going to decline. It did however, take him a few more moments to register that he hadn't actually answered San and the man was waiting for an answer. So, Wooyoung nodded, though it looked more like he gave himself whiplash and San was laughing. 

"Yes, I would love to go get coffee with you and thank you for the compliment, you're not too shabby yourself." Wooyoung tried to be cool, flirty as one should be in this situation and it looked like it was working. 

After that, San helped Wooyoung put the rest of the books away and they chatted about life and exchanged numbers. They had agreed on meeting at the local coffee shop, San says it's amazing, on Thursday morning at 9:30. 

Don't get him wrong though, he had clicked with San, and before Thursday they had talked so much that Wooyoung felt like they had know one another for years. Stories and secrets were exchanged, really without any worry. It was odd how well they seemed to fit together, but Wooyoung, once again wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Outfits inspired:
> 
> Wooyoungie <3  
> 
> 
> Sannie <3  
> 


End file.
